


A Needed Lesson

by OpalliteGlass



Series: League Skin Series [13]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Professor Graves teaches the Academy boys a lesson in edging.





	A Needed Lesson

Professor Graves tugged his gloves on as he waited outside the door to his classroom. He checked his watch, waiting for the hands to align exactly with 4 o'clock P.M. This was an extra-curricular course, and he'd be damned if he was going to work a second longer if it wasn't going to count for his vacation days. Headmaster Ryze was already working him and the other teachers to the bone; and him being the instructor for the boys... well, they were rowdy, to say the least.

All of them were fine young men, running the gamut from 19 to 22, and were definitely some of the brightest and most powerful students Valoran City had to offer. However, they were constantly pushing his buttons. Breaking things, creating inter-dimensional time-portals, accidentally angering a race of slug-people, the situations they created were limitless in how much grief they caused Graves.

But they were sure to make it up to him. One day, Jayce had approached him with a not-so-subtle request for 'extra study time' to 'make up a failed grade'. Jayce never failed. The implication was clear, and soon each of the boys would appear in his private office for their own 'extra study time'. Although their flings were fun, and his students were in peak condition, both physically and sexually, he was their professor first. And right now, he had a class to teach.

Behind the door, he knew Jayce, Vladimir, Darius, Ekko, and, of course, the star pupil himself, Ezreal, were waiting for his tutelage. It'd be a miracle if he could hold their attention for the whole two hours. Jayce and Ekko were known to daydream, Darius relied on his brute strength, so any technical skills he was taught were sure to be wasted, and Vladimir... well, Graves wasn't sure about Vladimir. He was definitely attentive, but his penchant for bio-magic and vampire-like appearance made Graves wonder what his true motives were.

And then there was Ezreal. The blonde had excelled in every test Graves had throw at him, passing all of them with flying colors. He was ever popular with both the ladies and boys at Durandal Academy, but he was far too busy practicing his powerful magic and being late to class to reciprocate, much to their chagrin.

Graves sighed as his watch struck 4. _Well_, he thought to himself, straightening his tie and checking his ornate wrist cuffs. _Let's get this over with_. He pushed the door marked “PRIVATE STUDY 01” open, not wasting anytime striding to the large mahogany desk to find the lesson plan Ryze had undoubtedly left in one of its drawers.

“Good evening, class.” He said, not at all enthused, not even looking up at his students. “You know me, I know you. I'm sure we all don't want to be here today, so...” He pulled a large, overstuffed binder from the desk, rolling his eyes as he slammed it down on the wood top. “Let's not waste time-”

He looked up, eyes quickly scanning the class. It was full of desks, arranged in four rows of five, with Ekko, Vladimir, Darius, and Jayce sitting in in the very front row. However, the last desk was empty. He narrowed his eyes, passing his signature glare through each student.

Ekko fidgeted a bit nervously, averting his gaze. Vladimir seemed completely unbothered, while Darius had a look of smug self-satisfacation on his face. It was Jayce, however that caught Graves' attention. The tech-expert looked like he was about to burst, his face contorted in what looked like a laugh begging to be let out.

“What is so funny, Mr. Jayce?” Graves hissed. “And can I assume _you _know where Ezreal is this fine evening?”

“Man,” Jayce said, propping his booted legs up on his desk and leaning back. “It's not like you to be so inattentive, Professor.” His tone was mocking as he loosened his uniform tie. “I'm sure if you look hard enough, you'll find him.”

“What did you do this time?” Graves sighed, palming his face with a gloved hand. “Is he trapped between dimensions again?”

“What Jayce is trying to say,” Vladimir began, his voice calm and even, “is that Ezreal is right next to you.”

Graves' head snapped to his right. Sure enough, he had been so focused on striding to his desk to begin the class that he hadn't noticed Ezreal was occupying his plush, leather-backed chair. However, he wasn't just _occupying_ it. He was _tied _to it.

Ropes encircled his wrists, securing them tightly to the armrests, while a web of the same rope criss-crossed his chest, lashing him to the back. More rope was twined around his ankles, fastening them to the sturdy legs of the chair. The ropework was extremely precise and neat, organized into individual coils and knotted for both extra tightness and aesthetic reasons. There was no way he would be able to get up out of the chair, and, in fact, his squirming was so ineffective Graves hadn't even heard it when he walked in. Finally, his own red Durandal Academy uniform tie had been knotted in the middle, shoved in his mouth, and tied behind his neck, his white canines digging into the silk as he let out a quiet groan.

Graves' eyes widened, feeling them slip up and down Ezreal's body. He was still completely clad in his Battle Academia uniform, a more prestigious uniform that only he and Jayce wore in this classroom. The tight, black pants and steel-grey bomber's jacket always made him look extremely attractive, and his red dress shirt was still tucked in. Those stupid hanging belts he was so fond of that normally occupied his hips had been lashed down, tied securely underneath the bottom of the chair. At least he was tied to the teacher's chair; he wasn't getting up, but the plush leather and soft cushioning made sure he would be comfortable.

Graves waited a moment, formulating his response, fighting to keep the blush from his face. “Would someone please explain before I give you all a year of detention?” He asked through clenched teeth, hearing Jayce finally bust and laugh out loud.

Ekko filled in the gap as Darius joined in the laughter, both of them crowding the air with raucous noise. “Ezreal was late.” The dark-skinned boy began, carding a finger through his white mohawk. “We all agreed to meet here thirty minutes early to glue your lesson planner shut. But, Ezreal was five minutes late-”

“So we made him pay the price!” Jayce practically roared, his laughter only now subsiding.

“Barely put up a fight, too!” Darius boasted. “It was easy tying him up. Can't believe he's top of the class!”

“It was hilarious.” Vladimir intoned. “But now I suppose we'll have to untie him and proceed with the lesson as planned.”

Ezreal nodded his head vigorously, giving an affirmative moan through the silk in his mouth. “Mmph! Mmm!” His face was flushed, and it looked like he was about to shed tears of anger rather than embarrassment. His fists clenched and unclenched, but Graves knew that he was unlikely to enact any violence against his friends; just last week, Ezreal and the others had dropped Ekko in the lake and stole his chrono-accelerator. Pranks were just how their friendships worked.

“No.” Grave replied, a little too slowly as he tore his gaze from Ezreal's predicament. “There's been a change in lesson plans for today.”

Jayce rolled his eyes. “Oh, no.” He jeered sarcastically. “We're gonna have to clean the chalkboards or something?”

Graves' face flashed dangerously, but only for a moment. “On the contrary, some of you might view this as a reward.” He opened the top-most drawer of his desk, fishing inside it for the bottle of lube he kept handy in case one of his students wanted some of the aforementioned 'private time'. A hushed silence swept through his students as they saw what was in his hand, although Ezreal didn't even notice and kept on struggling.

“Today, we're going to learn a skill I think you'll find handy in your... private time.” Graves said, walking behind Ezreal and placing the lube on the chalkboard rack behind him. He pressed his hands down on Ezreal's shoulders, quelling the boy's struggling.

“Mm?” Ezreal questioned, wondering what was happening as he finally noticed the blush creeping up his friend's faces.

“Let's learn about the proper technique for edging.” Grave finished, making Ezreal jump in his ropes, although it only earned him a painful set of ropeburns around his wrists. Graves leaned around the chair, unzipping Ezreal's black uniform pants, threading his cock through the opening. It was already starting to harden from the soft, silky touch of Graves' glove-covered hands, and it was not going down despite Ezreal's moans through his gag.

“Now, I'm going to start.” Grave said, reaching back and applying a liberal amount of lube to his right glove. “Pay attention. If he cums, you fail.”

He gripped Ezreal's cock, being sure not to snag any of the blond hairs at the base. “Grip tightly, but not hard, and stroke slowly from the bottom to the tip.” Graves instructed, demonstrating as he talked. He rolled his grip from Ezreal's base to his head, making the blonde moan lecherously through the silk in his mouth.

“Keep going, but be sure to read his body language.” He continued stroking at a meticulous pace, gesturing to Ezreal's clenching fists and jerking hips. “The more violent his motions become, the closer he is to orgasm. And we don't want that, do we?”

He released Ezreal, running his fingertip gently around the rim of his head. “Most boys find this area to be extremely arousing, but find difficulty achieving orgasm from it.” He palmed the sensitive head, rubbing it hard against his silk glove.

Ezreal shrieked in his gag, jerking and squirming and gasping as Graves continued polishing. The other students were rapt with attention, as if they couldn't wait for their own turn.

Graves relented, ceasing the tortuous contact.

“Now, Ekko.” He commanded. “Let me see you do it.”

Nervously, Ekko stood, walking up to the plush chair.

“Hold out your hand.” Graves said, applying a large dollop of lube to Ekko's outstretched hand. “Now, begin.”

Ekko crouched in front of Ezreal, looking up at the blonde's pleading face.

“Mro... mro!” Ezreal tried to voice his displeasure, but Ekko ignored it.

“Sorry, bro.” He murmured, gripping Ezreal's cock just as Graves did. “This is too good to pass up.”

Then he began stroking.

“Mrah!” Ezreal gasped, shaking his head and trying once more to break out of his bondage. Ekko's grip was lighter than Graves, but his skin was softer, his touch gentler. It felt like Ezreal was being stroked by two hands with the way his fingers danced around his shaft and head.

“Mm... mm... mm...” Ezreal's head sank downwards as he felt his coming orgasm. Then, the grip released. Outraged, Ezreal locked eyes with Ekko's smirking face.

“Mmmph!” He howled, but Ekko only shrugged as Graved nodded in approval.

“Good work, Ekko. Next, Vladimir.”

Ekko sat down at his desk while Vlad rose from his.

“Don't worry, Ez...” He purred as Graves gave him his share of lube. “I'll make this quick.”

And sure enough, it was quick. Clearly, Vladimir was no stranger to this sort of activity, as his soft touch and surgeon-like handling of his cock brought Ezreal to the edge in under five minutes.

“Mmm!” Ezreal yelled again as his cock was denied orgasm for the third time.

“Such a shame.” Vladimir smiled. “I would've really liked to see you finish.”

“Next, Darius.”

The muscular man was up there in seconds, excited to get started. He always wanted to have the cute, desirable Ezreal under his control. And he was the perfect oppurtunity.

“Lube me up, Professor.” Darius said, feeling the cool liquid in his hand. “I'm about to give Ezreal the ride of his life.”

Darius wasted no time, stroking heavily, shoving Ezreal back when the boy dared lean forward as much as the ropes would allow, polishing his head relentlessly, then back to stroking. Darius went the longest, happy to edge Ezreal as long as the blonde could keep up. Then, the inevitable ending.

“Mm! Mm!” Darius released Ez's cock, hearing the boy howl desperately for release, for any sort of orgasm, any kind of relief. But Darius just shrugged.

“Don't be late next time, blondie.”

“And finally, Jayce.”

Jayce was relishing this moment. He and Ezreal had always had a rivalry. He stepped up to the chair, combing some of Ezreal's hair out of his ears.

“I'm gonna enjoy this, Ezreal.” He growled. “Next time we're sparring, I want you to remember this.”

Ezreal gulped in anticipation as Graves gave Jayce the obligatory lube.

And then he was set upon. Jayce stroked slow, then fast, then slow, all with the same pleased smirk on his face. He polished the blonde's heard, he teased his shaft, he let go, then began again, then let go. He even asked Graves for more lube at one point, which the professor obliged. Soon, the two hour class was almost up.

“And I'm not even breaking a sweat.” Jayce said, looking up at Ezreal's absolutely flushed face, a look of betrayal, desperation, and arousal played out on his captive's expressions. “I could go for another two hours, blondie. You're not going anywhere.”

“Mmph.... mmmph... mmm...” Ezreal begged, as he had been this whole time, but his voice was weak and ragged from overstimulation and fatigue.

“That's enough for today.” Graves commanded. “Go ahead and finish him off.”

“Yes, sir.” Jayce smiled wide, his stroking increasing as Ezreal bucked and howled, the blonde finally being granted the release he had been craving all day. Thick white ropes of cum sprang into the air, arching over Jayce and coating the floor in front of the desks, joined by an almost unearthly howl of pleasure from Ezreal, who sighed in relief as his seed was emptied out of him.

“Good work, everyone.” Graves said. “We'll pick up tomorrow. Go ahead and pack up.” The other boys began putting their bags together and straightening their ties and uniforms.

“I'll untie you later, Ezreal.” The professor said. “I've got a meeting to be at.” The other boys were already leaving, and Graves was close behind them as Ezreal shouted through the silk in his mouth.

“Mmmph! Mmrpmph! MMMMPH!”

“Don't go anywhere.” Graves teased, flicking off the light and closing the door behind him.

Professor Graves tugged his gloves on as he waited outside the door to his classroom. He checked his watch, waiting for the hands to align exactly with 4 o'clock P.M. This was an extra-curricular course, and he'd be damned if he was going to work a second longer if it wasn't going to count for his vacation days. Headmaster Ryze was already working him and the other teachers to the bone; and him being the instructor for the boys... well, they were rowdy, to say the least.

All of them were fine young men, running the gamut from 19 to 22, and were definitely some of the brightest and most powerful students Valoran City had to offer. However, they were constantly pushing his buttons. Breaking things, creating inter-dimensional time-portals, accidentally angering a race of slug-people, the situations they created were limitless in how much grief they caused Graves.

But they were sure to make it up to him. One day, Jayce had approached him with a not-so-subtle request for 'extra study time' to 'make up a failed grade'. Jayce never failed. The implication was clear, and soon each of the boys would appear in his private office for their own 'extra study time'. Although their flings were fun, and his students were in peak condition, both physically and sexually, he was their professor first. And right now, he had a class to teach.

Behind the door, he knew Jayce, Vladimir, Darius, Ekko, and, of course, the star pupil himself, Ezreal, were waiting for his tutelage. It'd be a miracle if he could hold their attention for the whole two hours. Jayce and Ekko were known to daydream, Darius relied on his brute strength, so any technical skills he was taught were sure to be wasted, and Vladimir... well, Graves wasn't sure about Vladimir. He was definitely attentive, but his penchant for bio-magic and vampire-like appearance made Graves wonder what his true motives were.

And then there was Ezreal. The blonde had excelled in every test Graves had throw at him, passing all of them with flying colors. He was ever popular with both the ladies and boys at Durandal Academy, but he was far too busy practicing his powerful magic and being late to class to reciprocate, much to their chagrin.

Graves sighed as his watch struck 4. _Well_, he thought to himself, straightening his tie and checking his ornate wrist cuffs. _Let's get this over with_. He pushed the door marked “PRIVATE STUDY 01” open, not wasting anytime striding to the large mahogany desk to find the lesson plan Ryze had undoubtedly left in one of its drawers.

“Good evening, class.” He said, not at all enthused, not even looking up at his students. “You know me, I know you. I'm sure we all don't want to be here today, so...” He pulled a large, overstuffed binder from the desk, rolling his eyes as he slammed it down on the wood top. “Let's not waste time-”

He looked up, eyes quickly scanning the class. It was full of desks, arranged in four rows of five, with Ekko, Vladimir, Darius, and Jayce sitting in in the very front row. However, the last desk was empty. He narrowed his eyes, passing his signature glare through each student.

Ekko fidgeted a bit nervously, averting his gaze. Vladimir seemed completely unbothered, while Darius had a look of smug self-satisfacation on his face. It was Jayce, however that caught Graves' attention. The tech-expert looked like he was about to burst, his face contorted in what looked like a laugh begging to be let out.

“What is so funny, Mr. Jayce?” Graves hissed. “And can I assume _you _know where Ezreal is this fine evening?”

“Man,” Jayce said, propping his booted legs up on his desk and leaning back. “It's not like you to be so inattentive, Professor.” His tone was mocking as he loosened his uniform tie. “I'm sure if you look hard enough, you'll find him.”

“What did you do this time?” Graves sighed, palming his face with a gloved hand. “Is he trapped between dimensions again?”

“What Jayce is trying to say,” Vladimir began, his voice calm and even, “is that Ezreal is right next to you.”

Graves' head snapped to his right. Sure enough, he had been so focused on striding to his desk to begin the class that he hadn't noticed Ezreal was occupying his plush, leather-backed chair. However, he wasn't just _occupying_ it. He was _tied _to it.

Ropes encircled his wrists, securing them tightly to the armrests, while a web of the same rope criss-crossed his chest, lashing him to the back. More rope was twined around his ankles, fastening them to the sturdy legs of the chair. The ropework was extremely precise and neat, organized into individual coils and knotted for both extra tightness and aesthetic reasons. There was no way he would be able to get up out of the chair, and, in fact, his squirming was so ineffective Graves hadn't even heard it when he walked in. Finally, his own red Durandal Academy uniform tie had been knotted in the middle, shoved in his mouth, and tied behind his neck, his white canines digging into the silk as he let out a quiet groan.

Graves' eyes widened, feeling them slip up and down Ezreal's body. He was still completely clad in his Battle Academia uniform, a more prestigious uniform that only he and Jayce wore in this classroom. The tight, black pants and steel-grey bomber's jacket always made him look extremely attractive, and his red dress shirt was still tucked in. Those stupid hanging belts he was so fond of that normally occupied his hips had been lashed down, tied securely underneath the bottom of the chair. At least he was tied to the teacher's chair; he wasn't getting up, but the plush leather and soft cushioning made sure he would be comfortable.

Graves waited a moment, formulating his response, fighting to keep the blush from his face. “Would someone please explain before I give you all a year of detention?” He asked through clenched teeth, hearing Jayce finally bust and laugh out loud.

Ekko filled in the gap as Darius joined in the laughter, both of them crowding the air with raucous noise. “Ezreal was late.” The dark-skinned boy began, carding a finger through his white mohawk. “We all agreed to meet here thirty minutes early to glue your lesson planner shut. But, Ezreal was five minutes late-”

“So we made him pay the price!” Jayce practically roared, his laughter only now subsiding.

“Barely put up a fight, too!” Darius boasted. “It was easy tying him up. Can't believe he's top of the class!”

“It was hilarious.” Vladimir intoned. “But now I suppose we'll have to untie him and proceed with the lesson as planned.”

Ezreal nodded his head vigorously, giving an affirmative moan through the silk in his mouth. “Mmph! Mmm!” His face was flushed, and it looked like he was about to shed tears of anger rather than embarrassment. His fists clenched and unclenched, but Graves knew that he was unlikely to enact any violence against his friends; just last week, Ezreal and the others had dropped Ekko in the lake and stole his chrono-accelerator. Pranks were just how their friendships worked.

“No.” Grave replied, a little too slowly as he tore his gaze from Ezreal's predicament. “There's been a change in lesson plans for today.”

Jayce rolled his eyes. “Oh, no.” He jeered sarcastically. “We're gonna have to clean the chalkboards or something?”

Graves' face flashed dangerously, but only for a moment. “On the contrary, some of you might view this as a reward.” He opened the top-most drawer of his desk, fishing inside it for the bottle of lube he kept handy in case one of his students wanted some of the aforementioned 'private time'. A hushed silence swept through his students as they saw what was in his hand, although Ezreal didn't even notice and kept on struggling.

“Today, we're going to learn a skill I think you'll find handy in your... private time.” Graves said, walking behind Ezreal and placing the lube on the chalkboard rack behind him. He pressed his hands down on Ezreal's shoulders, quelling the boy's struggling.

“Mm?” Ezreal questioned, wondering what was happening as he finally noticed the blush creeping up his friend's faces.

“Let's learn about the proper technique for edging.” Grave finished, making Ezreal jump in his ropes, although it only earned him a painful set of ropeburns around his wrists. Graves leaned around the chair, unzipping Ezreal's black uniform pants, threading his cock through the opening. It was already starting to harden from the soft, silky touch of Graves' glove-covered hands, and it was not going down despite Ezreal's moans through his gag.

“Now, I'm going to start.” Grave said, reaching back and applying a liberal amount of lube to his right glove. “Pay attention. If he cums, you fail.”

He gripped Ezreal's cock, being sure not to snag any of the blond hairs at the base. “Grip tightly, but not hard, and stroke slowly from the bottom to the tip.” Graves instructed, demonstrating as he talked. He rolled his grip from Ezreal's base to his head, making the blonde moan lecherously through the silk in his mouth.

“Keep going, but be sure to read his body language.” He continued stroking at a meticulous pace, gesturing to Ezreal's clenching fists and jerking hips. “The more violent his motions become, the closer he is to orgasm. And we don't want that, do we?”

He released Ezreal, running his fingertip gently around the rim of his head. “Most boys find this area to be extremely arousing, but find difficulty achieving orgasm from it.” He palmed the sensitive head, rubbing it hard against his silk glove.

Ezreal shrieked in his gag, jerking and squirming and gasping as Graves continued polishing. The other students were rapt with attention, as if they couldn't wait for their own turn.

Graves relented, ceasing the tortuous contact.

“Now, Ekko.” He commanded. “Let me see you do it.”

Nervously, Ekko stood, walking up to the plush chair.

“Hold out your hand.” Graves said, applying a large dollop of lube to Ekko's outstretched hand. “Now, begin.”

Ekko crouched in front of Ezreal, looking up at the blonde's pleading face.

“Mro... mro!” Ezreal tried to voice his displeasure, but Ekko ignored it.

“Sorry, bro.” He murmured, gripping Ezreal's cock just as Graves did. “This is too good to pass up.”

Then he began stroking.

“Mrah!” Ezreal gasped, shaking his head and trying once more to break out of his bondage. Ekko's grip was lighter than Graves, but his skin was softer, his touch gentler. It felt like Ezreal was being stroked by two hands with the way his fingers danced around his shaft and head.

“Mm... mm... mm...” Ezreal's head sank downwards as he felt his coming orgasm. Then, the grip released. Outraged, Ezreal locked eyes with Ekko's smirking face.

“Mmmph!” He howled, but Ekko only shrugged as Graved nodded in approval.

“Good work, Ekko. Next, Vladimir.”

Ekko sat down at his desk while Vlad rose from his.

“Don't worry, Ez...” He purred as Graves gave him his share of lube. “I'll make this quick.”

And sure enough, it was quick. Clearly, Vladimir was no stranger to this sort of activity, as his soft touch and surgeon-like handling of his cock brought Ezreal to the edge in under five minutes.

“Mmm!” Ezreal yelled again as his cock was denied orgasm for the third time.

“Such a shame.” Vladimir smiled. “I would've really liked to see you finish.”

“Next, Darius.”

The muscular man was up there in seconds, excited to get started. He always wanted to have the cute, desirable Ezreal under his control. And he was the perfect oppurtunity.

“Lube me up, Professor.” Darius said, feeling the cool liquid in his hand. “I'm about to give Ezreal the ride of his life.”

Darius wasted no time, stroking heavily, shoving Ezreal back when the boy dared lean forward as much as the ropes would allow, polishing his head relentlessly, then back to stroking. Darius went the longest, happy to edge Ezreal as long as the blonde could keep up. Then, the inevitable ending.

“Mm! Mm!” Darius released Ez's cock, hearing the boy howl desperately for release, for any sort of orgasm, any kind of relief. But Darius just shrugged.

“Don't be late next time, blondie.”

“And finally, Jayce.”

Jayce was relishing this moment. He and Ezreal had always had a rivalry. He stepped up to the chair, combing some of Ezreal's hair out of his ears.

“I'm gonna enjoy this, Ezreal.” He growled. “Next time we're sparring, I want you to remember this.”

Ezreal gulped in anticipation as Graves gave Jayce the obligatory lube.

And then he was set upon. Jayce stroked slow, then fast, then slow, all with the same pleased smirk on his face. He polished the blonde's heard, he teased his shaft, he let go, then began again, then let go. He even asked Graves for more lube at one point, which the professor obliged. Soon, the two hour class was almost up.

“And I'm not even breaking a sweat.” Jayce said, looking up at Ezreal's absolutely flushed face, a look of betrayal, desperation, and arousal played out on his captive's expressions. “I could go for another two hours, blondie. You're not going anywhere.”

“Mmph.... mmmph... mmm...” Ezreal begged, as he had been this whole time, but his voice was weak and ragged from overstimulation and fatigue.

“That's enough for today.” Graves commanded. “Go ahead and finish him off.”

“Yes, sir.” Jayce smiled wide, his stroking increasing as Ezreal bucked and howled, the blonde finally being granted the release he had been craving all day. Thick white ropes of cum sprang into the air, arching over Jayce and coating the floor in front of the desks, joined by an almost unearthly howl of pleasure from Ezreal, who sighed in relief as his seed was emptied out of him.

“Good work, everyone.” Graves said. “We'll pick up tomorrow. Go ahead and pack up.” The other boys began putting their bags together and straightening their ties and uniforms.

“I'll untie you later, Ezreal.” The professor said. “I've got a meeting to be at.” The other boys were already leaving, and Graves was close behind them as Ezreal shouted through the silk in his mouth.

“Mmmph! Mmrpmph! MMMMPH!”

“Don't go anywhere.” Graves teased, flicking off the light and closing the door behind him.


End file.
